


Five Letter Word

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are on a stakeout mission in Malta. Eggsy is bored out of his skull and Harry just wants to finish his crossword puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> A birthday fic for the one and only Sexxica! It wasn't supposed to be this long but it got away from me!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GORGEOUS!
> 
> P.S I hope you like it!

“I’m BOOOORED!” Eggsy whined.

 

Harry barely looked over his newspaper, “Darling, this is a stakeout mission. They tend to be rather boring. Have a look out the balcony window, Malta is absolutely lovely this time of year.”

 

Eggsy glared at the newspaper, “Yeah, I’m sure this place is nice but we’re stuck in a fucking hotel room until the mark moves from his room and by the sounds of the ridiculous moaning, he ain’t leavin’ any time soon,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

As if on cue, a loud drawn out moan was heard from the room beneath them, Eggsy threw up his hands in aggravation. He continued to glare at the newspaper held in his boyfriend’s hands, “Are you not even bothered by us being stuck in here? I don’t know how much of this-” he gestured to the room below them, “- I can take. The bird he’s with is obviously faking and it’s just... fuck! Come _on_. Harry! We’re in Malta! Let’s go to the market or a restaurant! Anything! Please!” he begged.

 

Harry finally folded his newspaper and looked at Eggsy. His glasses had slipped down his nose a bit as he surveyed his young lover. He sighed, “Eggsy, we cannot leave this room. You know that. You’ve been on a few stakeout missions before and you know what it’s like.” The newspaper was opened up again, “I suggest you find something to busy yourself with and stop complaining.”

 

Eggsy threw his head back and glared at the ceiling, “It’s not fair,” he pouted.

 

“What isn’t fair, dear?” The newspaper asked, flatly.

 

“It’s not fair that we have to sit here and listen to this crap when we could be rivalling it with our own soundtrack.” Eggsy sat straighter, waiting for Harry to take the bait. The older man rarely said no to him when it came to their sexual proclivities. He wiggled in his chair slightly, hoping that soon he’d be naked and spread out across the table between them. His eyes twinkled when the newspaper got folded up again. An anticipatory grin broke out across his face as he watched Harry decide whether or not he was going to go through with it; his face fell when Harry pushed up his glasses. _Fuck, business mode._

 

“Eggsy, darling, we can’t. We’ve been quiet guests for the past three days that we’ve been here and I’m not about to change that.” He flipped the paper over and took a pen off the table, “Now why don’t you help me with the crossword?”

 

Eggsy slouched in his chair, “Isn’t that in maltese? I don’t know that, I won’t be much help.”

 

“Nonsense! A lot of the words are similar to english, I can translate and we can solve it together!”

 

 _Last ditch effort…_ “You know I’m a much better thinker on my knees,” he winked.

 

Harry didn’t even acknowledge his suggestive efforts, “Now, who’s often seen nipping at noses?”

 

Eggsy rested his face in his hands, “Jack Frost?”

 

Harry counted out the letters, “Glata jack… it fits! Well done, Eggsy!” he started to scribble in the letters.

 

Peeking through his fingers, Eggsy watched Harry bite the tip of his pen. It wasn’t fucking fair. In front of him sat the sexiest and deadliest man Eggsy had ever known and the man was currently engrossed in a fucking crossword puzzle instead of making Eggsy cry out his name in pleasure. He’s never accepting stakeout duty with Harry again.

 

“Alright, what is a leader of a dessert?”

 

Eggsy pulled a face, “That sounds fake. I dunno.”

 

Harry hummed and twirled the pen around in his fingers and Eggsy’s mouth watered at the sight. Those long, elegant but calloused fingers wasting their time filling out a goddamn crossword puzzle instead of filling him up. _Fuck, get a hold of yourself, mate._ He could feel himself starting to harden. Taking an opportunity to look like he was thinking hard (about the question and not about Harry opening him up), he adjusted his legs in his chair and squeezed them together, willing his erection down.

 

Harry groaned, “Oh, what were those cake things Merlin had sent from Canada on my birthday last year?”

 

“The layered cake thing?”

 

“Yes, yes that one. What the devil was it called?” Harry bit his lip as he tried to focus.

 

Eggsy’s eyes followed the action and licked his own lips. This oblivious man was going to be the death of him. If it wasn’t for Eggsy, they wouldn’t even be together right now. He had made the first move and since then, Harry has been an unstoppable force of hips and touch and all encompassing love. Except right at this fucking moment. Eggsy jumped in his seat and accidentally bit his tongue when Harry nearly shouted, “Napoleon!”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry!” Eggsy cursed, massaging the tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

Harry looked over at him and smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t meant to startle you.”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes as Harry went back to the puzzle. He scratched the back of his neck, waiting for Harry to read off the next question.

 

“Informal paternal title?”

 

Eggsy’s brain was about to shut down and take a nap when his eyes widened. He looked back over at Harry, hungrily. This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for, he took a deep breath, “Daddy?” he watched Harry tense up momentarily.

 

“What did you say?” Harry asked carefully.

 

Eggsy leaned over the table and smirked, “I said, “ _Daddy_ ”.”

 

Harry stared at him, mouth slightly hung open.

 

Eggsy licked his lips and grinned when Harry’s eyes tracked the motion, “Was I right?” he asked breathily.

 

“About what?” Harry whispered hoarsely.

 

Eggsy leaned back in his seat and bit his lip, “Was the answer... _daddy_?” He hummed happily when he saw Harry shudder, “Put the paper down, Harry.”

 

Harry folded the paper and put it on the table, along with his glasses. His eyes darkened, “Say it again.”

 

Stretching out his arms over his head, he let out a breathy moan. He looked over at Harry and smiled coquettishly,  “Oh Daddy… So you have time for me now?”

 

Harry nodded slowly. He held up his hand for Eggsy to take. Eggsy got out of his chair quickly and sauntered around the table to Harry. He plopped down in Harry’s lap and draped his arms around Harry’s neck, “I’m so happy you think I’m a good boy,” Eggsy teased. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt Harry harden underneath him.

 

They’d never explored Harry’s apparent Daddy Kink before but Eggsy had always kind of figured it was something Harry was into. He was so very happy to be right.

 

Harry’s hands settled on Eggsy’s hips as he pulled the young man flush against him, “I wouldn’t say you’ve been completely good. You were a rather naughty boy a few moments ago, trying to get your Daddy to ravish you loudly.”

 

Eggsy pouted dramatically, “I’m so sorry, Daddy. I just wanted you so badly.”

 

“And what about your Daddy do you want so much?” Harry’s voice had gotten hoarse.

 

Eggsy rolled his shoulders slightly, dirty talk was a new avenue for them and he didn’t want to get too dirty too fast. But he had a feeling that there would be no such thing as “too fast” with Harry Hart. He leaned in to mouth at Harry’s jaw, “I want your big hands all over me,” he gasped at little as Harry tightened his grip. Eggsy leaned up and looked into Harry’s eyes, tilting as if he was going in for a kiss but instead just licked Harry’s chin and then bit it lightly, “I want your mouth,” he whispered against Harry’s skin.

 

“Where do you want my mouth?” Harry whispered back.

 

Eggsy let his head fall back, exposing his neck, “Oh, Daddy, I’d take your mouth anywhere you’d want to put it.” He shivered as Harry’s hand left his hip to cup the side of his face.

 

“Oh, my dear boy,” he said tenderly. Harry leaned in and started to nibble at Eggsy’s throat. Little nips here, a lick there, but it wasn’t enough. He whined in Harry’s lap and tried to grind his arse down against Harry. Harry’s hand left his face and gripped his hip again. Eggsy looked at the seriousness in Harry’s expression, “I thought you were going to be a good boy, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy schooled his features to look chastened, “I’m sorry. I’m just already so hard, Daddy.”

 

Harry fixed him with a teacherly stare, “But you want Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

 

The young man nodded emphatically, “Yes, please!”

 

“Then you need to do as I ask. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Harry smiled smugly. “Good. Get up.”

 

Eggsy reluctantly got up, he was already so aroused that being away from Harry’s heat was making him incredibly impatient. His left leg started to bounce in anticipation. He watched Harry’s eyes rake down his body.

 

“Strip.”

 

Eggsy felt a rush of endorphins push through his body at Harry’s rough tone. He started to undo the buttons on his shirt, his eyes watching Harry’s the entire time. The older man wasn’t even breathing heavily. He didn’t even look like he was in the same state as Eggsy. He folded up the shirt and rested it on top of the chair.

 

“There’s my good boy,” Harry grinned darkly.

 

Eggsy was starting to think he had a thing about being praised by Harry, it was only making him harder. His hands slid down his naked chest and rested over his belt buckle. He waited for Harry’s nod before he started to undo the belt. His fingers slipped under the waist of his trousers; he slowly pushed them down, only just catching the sharp inhale from Harry. Eggsy was suddenly very happy that he went without underpants today. He made sure to turn around to pick up his trousers, so that Harry would get a fine view of his arse. He stood up and folded the trousers and placed them on top of the shirt. Eggsy turned back around to face Harry; they made heated eye contact for all of a second before Harry motioned for Eggsy to get on his knees. Eggsy nearly dropped down instantly, but instead, he took his time, resting his palms on Harry’s thighs before lowering himself down to the carpeted floor.

  


“Hands on your lap, please.”

 

Eggsy folded his hands and waited patiently for Harry’s next command. Harry grinned at him maliciously and picked up his newspaper, totally blocking Eggsy’s view of his face.

 

“What the _fuck?!_ ” Eggsy broke.

 

Harry looked over the top of the newspaper at him, “I thought you were going to be a good boy for Daddy?”

 

Eggsy looked genuinely put out, “But Daddy, please don’t make me wait!” he pleaded, hoping that a continued use of the word _Daddy_ would make Harry come to his senses faster so Eggsy could continue with his plan of getting fucked on every surface in the hotel room.

 

The newspaper went back up, “I think my boy needs to learn some patience before he gets a treat.”

 

Eggsy glared at the newspaper, he could just _hear_ the smirk in Harry’s voice. _Fine._ If Harry wanted a good boy, Eggsy would sit and wait patiently. Even if it was quickly driving him crazy. Eggsy stared at the exact same spot on the newspaper, feeling each individual second creep past. If Harry thought it would make Eggsy’s arousal lessen, he would be sorely mistaken. Eggsy’s hands were now balled up fists on his thighs, his cock was just out of reach and he was certain he could glare a hole into the newspaper. When Harry turned the page, Eggsy almost broke down and begged to be fucked.

 

But luckily, Harry had chosen that exact moment to put down the newspaper. He looked at Eggsy fondly, taking in the obvious restraint used by the boy to not touch himself. His answering grin nearly made Eggsy collapse out of sheer joy, “Stand up, darling.”

 

Shakily, Eggsy got off his knees and on to his feet. His legs were aching from being in an uncomfortable position for so long but he walked the few steps to stand in front of Harry.

 

“You know you’re an absolute vision, right?” The older man said reverently, letting his hands slide down Eggsy’s sides. Eggsy’s rising blush was apparently all the confirmation Harry needed before standing up himself and stroking Eggsy’s face, “Turn around and bend over the table,” he ordered quietly.

 

Eggsy quickly did as he was told, spreading his legs and gripping the table tightly. His head lay against the tabletop, his breathing getting heavy as he waited for Harry to touch him. Except it wasn’t happening. He couldn’t feel Harry’s warmth at all. He lifted his head to see where the older man was.

 

Harry was digging through his carry on luggage madly. He noticed Eggsy staring at him, but turned his attention back to the suitcase until he found what he was looking for. He sauntered back over to Eggsy’s prone form draped over the table, “I refuse to take you dry, I’m not a bloody monster,” he said, holding up a travel bottle of lube.

 

Eggsy sighed happily and let his head fall against the table again. Harry’s hands slid down his back and paused on the globes of his ass. Harry’s large hands massaged the pert cheeks, pulling them apart and then pushing them back together. He hummed loudly, clearly very happy with what was in front of him. Eggsy squirmed when he felt Harry pull apart his cheeks and lap at his hole, “Hnnngh! Daddy!” he moaned. Harry ministrations only got more intense, forcing Eggsy up on to his tiptoes. On one hand, he wanted to shove his arse down onto Harry’s tongue, but on the other hand, he couldn’t stop his body from writhing away. He just needed some friction on his leaking cock, but Harry was still trying to tongue fuck him open. “Daddy, _please!_ ” he whimpered. He felt Harry pull his tongue back but he kept a finger massaging the tight little muscle.

 

“Yes, my darling?” Harry sounded wrecked already, his breathing sounded heavier. Finally.

 

“Can you please fuck me? I’ve been such a good boy! And good boys get treats!”

 

Harry patted his ass, “Yes,” He huffed out, “Good boys _do_ get treats. And I think you’ve been good enough to get Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

 

“ _Mmmm_ yes please!” Eggsy mumbled against the tabletop. He shut his eyes in anticipation when he heard a zipper undoing. He pressed out his arse a bit more, if only to entice Harry further.

Eggsy heard Harry chuckle behind him, “Yes my boy, I do see your wonderful ass. You’ve displayed it so beautifully for Daddy.”

 

“Any- anything for you,” Eggsy gasped out. The telltale click of the lube was heard and the next thing Eggsy knew, Harry’s insistent cock was pushing at his entrance. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, stifling his guttural moan.

 

Harry’s grip on Eggsy’s hips was tight, his boy wasn’t going anywhere. He gently nudged in a bit further before Eggsy hoisted his own leg on top of the table to make sure Harry could get as close as fucking possible. With each little push, Eggsy moaned a bit louder.

 

“More,” Eggsy breathed out.

 

Harry stilled his movements, “More _what?_ ”

 

Eggsy groaned, “More of your cock, Daddy. Please!” he mewled. Eggsy cursed a blue streak when Harry bottomed out in one thrust. He gripped the table tighter as Harry’s hips snapped back against his with each thrust.

 

Neither of the men were capable of saying much as they continued their rapid and nearly brutally paced fucking. The only sounds in the room were the obscene slap of flesh on flesh and the table shifting on to the non-carpeted portion of their room.

 

Eggsy gave up the pretense of trying to be quiet as he let out all the filthy moans and breathless utterings of Harry’s name. Each push of Harry’s hips brought him closer and closer to finishing.

 

Harry finally found his words, “Do you like Daddy’s cock?” he punctuated with a deep thrust.

 

Eggsy sobbed happily, “Yes, yes I love it so much! I’m yours,” he took a much needed deep breath, “I’m _yours_ , Daddy. Fuck me till I can’t see straight!”

 

Leaning over the boy’s back, Harry whispered into his ear, “With pleasure,” he uttered. Harry’s grip switched from Eggsy’s hips to his shoulders. With each shove from Harry’s hips, Harry’s hands pulled Eggsy towards him, causing the young man to wail in delight. Harry pounded into his boy to the rhythm of Eggsy’s chants of “Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Suddenly, Eggsy was yanked back towards Harry, his body now only partially on the table. His pleasure addled mind wanted to ask Harry what the fuck he was doing but then a large, warm hand found the young man’s cock and his mind went blissfully blank as Harry stroked him in time with his thrusts. Eggsy felt the wave of his orgasm starting to crest and he mouthed at the table, unable to do much else. He felt it build and build until he couldn’t take it anymore, “Harry!” he warned.

 

Harry placed his hand along Eggsy’s spine, “You’re doing so well for me, darling,” he breathed out.

 

“ _I can’t_ -” Eggsy started to say, but then Harry spoke up.

 

“It’s okay. Come for me, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy let his white knuckle grip of the table go as his orgasm rocked through him. He panted heavily across the table, still being pounded into by Harry. The older man’s hips started to stutter against Eggsy’s arse as broken little moans escaped him, “Eggsy. Oh my darling boy,” he whimpered, “My beautiful boy.”

 

Eggsy tried to turn his head around, but it felt too heavy, “Oh Daddy, come in me. I’ve been so good,” he pleaded tiredly.

 

Harry gasped when his own orgasm pulled him under. His hips stilled as he tried to stay upright, emptying himself into the boy. His legs felt like jelly and Harry collapsed on top of Eggsy.  Breathing heavily, Harry turned his head so he could lay a soft kiss against Eggsy’s spine, “Well, that was surprising,” he said breathlessly.

 

Eggsy smiled against the table. He reached blindly for Harry’s hand; he linked their fingers together. Harry stood up and brought Eggsy up with him. Turning the young man around, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips. A wicked smirk then crossed Harry’s features.

 

“For future reference, darling. Any time you fancy helping me out with a crossword puzzle, please do.”

  
  
“Anything for you, _Daddy,_ ” Eggsy winked.


End file.
